cfighterwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Raziel
'Raziel '''is the leader of Razon. History Raziel was born on 69:200356, as the middle child of his parent's three children. Even as a young child, he showed intrest in politics, keeping track of presidential elections in his native Romania. He also excelled in the Sciences, becoming an avid chemist and astronomer. In 200390, he founded a company that would locate the center of the known Universe using a new technology called "Spectral Gavatational Mapping", which he planned on using to locate the center of the force causing the endess expansion of the Universe. However, this only could be done from space, so he comissioned a ship, the ''Hydrogenic, to transport his device, as well as a crew to keep it running, into space. Included in it's crew were his two brothers, Neos and Astro. After three marins, the three brothers had a falling out, and all three scrambled to be the first to the center of the Universe, each one also forming their own countries (Neon, Razon, and Astron, respectively) so they could claim it. Raziel, who retained control of the Hydrogenic, was best equipped for the job, and was first to arrive. However, his two brothers weren't far behind, and arrived within colomarins of Raziel's squadron. (Neos in particular angered Raziel, since his ship, the Deuterionic, was named after Deuterium, an isotope of Hydrogen, for which the Hydrogenic was named.) Angered, he returned to Earth, and decided to take over many planets and moons to keep Neos and Astro from being able to return to Earth. It was during this time that he encountered Derek, and the newly formed Space Exploration Group of the Byzantine Federation, who had inhabited the Saturnic moons (namely Iapetus), as well as Mars. When SEG refused to surrender it's territories, Raziel attacked, starting the Deron-Razon War. Deron was stronger than Raziel expected, and by 200405 they had pushed Raziel's forces (then known as "The Razos") out of the Local Group of galaxies, and past the RokaStar Galaxy. By this point, Raziel had reallied himself with Neon and Astron, and formed the Central Powers, named based on their position in the Universe. Neon had allied himself with the Easton Alliance, which included Deron and Andron. Since this was now done, and Raziel no longer would be able to keep Neos and Astro from reaching Earth, nor did he have a reason to anymore, he proposed an end to the war. Derek gladly accepted, and the D-R War ended. In 200406, Raziel switched Razon's govornment to a Tenocracy, a system invented by Astro for Astron, which was becoming the perferred system throughout the Central Powers. Razon also followed Neon into SkyClan that same marin. In 200409, Raziel's cousin Angel arrived with her own squadron (Angon) and requested permission to base it with the rest of the Central Powers. Her request was granted, and Angon became the only non-Tenocracy in the Central Powers. Personality Raziel is rather hot-headed, but has gotten better at retraining himself recently. He has a large diamond-shaped scar over the left side of his face, which he obtained during the Deron-Razon War when his ship was fired on by Deron Orbital Defense Stations near Neptune. Like all other citizens of the Central Powers, he wears a visor that protects his eyes from the intense radiation of the center of the Universe, but he is known to say he only wears it because it looks cool. Category:Raziel Category:Razon Category:People